Dark Sun
The Dark Sun '(Japanese: '異世界の太陽'' Isekai no Taiyou'';'' The Sun of Another World) is a boss found in New Lumos in the 8th District and is the eighth and final boss of the Tower of Dread as well as the final boss of Miitopia as a whole. The Medal "Extinguished" is gained by defeating it. It can also be fought daily on its own when defeated. Appearance It looks like the Darkest Lord, albeit colored cyan. It has one Mii eye and mouth on its face and several Mii parts on its "medals" between the spikes. The glow behind it is now black, and it does not have a whole face. Actions Enemy statistics The Dark Sun is the hardest monster in the game, due to its high stats and similar nature of attacks to the Darkest Lord, so it could be considered a superboss. The difficulty is amplified in the Tower of Dread due to the seven bosses before it. A team of Mii characters of at least level 40 would be reassuring before facing it. Strong gear, Safe Spot manipulation and great relationships can defeat this thing at lower levels. However, when fought in the Tower, it is as strong as ever, but with the addition of seven full-power bosses before it, resource conservation becomes imperative. Tips * Conserve Sprinkles, especially Shield Sprinkles, so the party can survive attacks after Big Bang. Instead of using Sprinkles, use the Safe Spot for healing because if the Safe Spot is fully upgraded, 200HP and 50MP will be healed when taking a rest. The player can also use the Safe Spot to have a Mii avoid the big bang attacks. * Bringing a Mii with a reviving skill can help quite a bit in this battle, as you can revive any Mii at any time without needing to use your life sprinkle. Cleric is the most recommended as Giga Resurrection gives a guaranteed revive. Keep in mind that if you are using support classes to revive your Miis, save your life sprinkle to revive them in case they die, or shield sprinkles in order to keep them alive. * Medals are mainly nuisances, but can be affected by status effects and can be stolen from. * Make sure the player has at least 400 HP Sprinkles '''at bare minimum' coming into this fight for when the Dark Sun uses its big bang attacks. * It becomes more aggressive and defensive in the second form. * In the second form (once at ~30% HP), it attacks in a pattern: ** Big Bang - Attack ** Attack - Black Hole ** Attack - Attack ** Asteroids - Attack Trivia *The Dark Sun has the highest HP value among all monsters. *The Dark Sun and Darkest Lord are the only bosses that have Mii features in a non-Mii Maker color. *As with the Darkest Lord, the Dark Sun's big bang attack ignores barriers. However, it does not ignore the Safe Spot. *The Dark Sun and the Darkest Lord are the only monsters that can inflict 0 damage. This only happens If Mii with 1 HP is hit by the big bang attack. *The Dark Sun's back-light is a part of its character model rather than just a lighting effect. It shares this trait with the Darkest Lord. *The BGM used for the Dark Sun is the same as the Darkest Lord battle as well as the final form. *In theory, the Dark Sun could be defeated in one turn because the damage cap is 999. This would require 4 completely maxed out Warriors all at relationship level 99 and all to trigger Pincer III on all 3 other warrior’s turns, all excited from Hyper Sprinkles. If you get lucky, he will die before he can do anything. However this requires so much luck that it’s nearly impossible. Gallery Dark Sun in journal.png|The Dark Sun as seen in the journal DarksunHQ.PNG|The Dark Sun in-battle. DarkSunStandardAttack.jpg|The Dark Sun's standard attack The Dark Sun's Nightmare.png|The Dark Sun's nightmare spell. Summoning Servants.png|The Dark Sun summoning a Medal Black Hole.png|The Dark Sun generating a black hole to attack. DarkSunAsteroids.jpg|The Dark Sun using Asteroids DarkSunBeforeTransformation.JPG|The Dark Sun before it transforms DarkSunTransformationSequence.jpg|The sequence of the Dark Sun's transformation Big Bang.png|The Dark Sun performing its big bang attack. 0 Damage.JPG|0 damage due to the Mii already at 1 HP when the sun uses its big bang attack. Sun Calm.JPG|The Dark Sun with it's guard down. DarkSunDefeatedBeforeExploding.JPG|The Dark Sun before exploding after defeating it DarkSunExplosionSequence.jpg|The sequence of the Dark Sun's explosion See also * "Great Sage", The Darkest Lord Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Tower of Dread Category:Lords Category:Postgame Monsters Category:Postgame Bosses Category:New Lumos Category:End-Bosses Category:Replayable Bosses